


Just for Shits and Giggles

by Christian_at_No



Category: Bleach
Genre: A Plastic Roach is Involved, Gen, Grimmjow is a dick, Ichigo Needs a Break, It Makes No Real Sense, Kinda, Pantera is a Devil Cat, Slice of Life, This Is STUPID, this was just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_at_No/pseuds/Christian_at_No
Summary: This will be where I post really short GrimmIchi drabbles. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up this morning and found that I had a companion of the feline variety licking my toes. Apparently, the creature let itself in sometime during the night. So I got up to feed him and ran into my roommate, of whom had  _ no _ trouble walking around in his birthday suit all day.

The cat, Pantera, refused to allow me to adjust after being subjected to such a sight. For such a little thing, he sure was demanding -- almost like a baby when you first bring it home. Not that I’ve ever had one, but I did live through two younger siblings.

He reminded me of a siren with the way he yowled for attention; he was a glutton for it.

However, he had been given food that morning already, though I only discovered this when I accidentally stepped on a piece of kibble located a whopping ten feet from his overturned bowl. At that moment it was decided.

Pantera was no longer my cat, and that man that generally spent his days sleeping would be the new caretaker. He’s the one that wanted the troublemaker in the first place, anyway.

_ I wanted a dog… _

Never again would he bring a stray into this house.

And I told him just that.

“C’mon, Ichi-”

“ _ No _ .”

And that was final.


	2. Chapter 2

I did nothing to deserve it, but it happened.

I woke up this morning, blissfully unaware of what my roommate was planning, sluggishly making my way to the kitchen. I approached the counter, grateful for the fact that the the other man had already made coffee, and acquired my favorite mug -- a Doctor Who mug my dad gave me for Christmas. Pouring myself a cup, I happened to glance up and-

“AAAhnsdbvlbhbjjskj!” Because that’s the noise I make when I’m startled, apparently.

In my sudden surprise, I had jumped a good two feet in the air and broke my mug with an earth-shattering  _ crash _ . A dark chuckle caught my attention and my sleepy mind struggled to put it all together.

“R--r-roach!! In the kitchen!! Kill it!”

Indeed, sitting on top of the coffee maker was -- what I believed to be -- a roach.

That dark chuckle turned into choked laughter (seriously, he should get that checked out), and I  _ knew _ .

“ _ GRIMM!! _ ” I cried, glaring at the rubber insect, stepping around the mess that was my mug. (Rest in spaghetti, never forgetti...)

He gave me a look before booking it across the living room and ducking behind the couch.

Nowhere was safe.

I chased after him, screaming, “Vengeance will be mine!”

And that was the end of it.


End file.
